The End of Pamen
by Doodelio-kid
Summary: Katniss, Cato and the rest of District Fourteen are getting everyone in a rebellion mood. Follow them as they stir up the rebellion, recruit an army, and fight to make the world they live in safe for all the future generations to come. Life in Panem isn't easy, so maybe Panem, President Snow, and the Peacekeepers should be eliminated. (The End's cover picture is subject to change!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! If you're reading this, I hope you've read "Hate/Love Relationship" first. This is the sequel to the story that I've been told to publish, which I can't because of copyright laws. I hope you all like the sequel as much as you liked the original! There will be quite a bit of drama and I will be (hopefully) having every chapter end in a cliff hanger, which I apologize for in advance! This chapter is short because I just want to slowly bring in the story since so much time as passed. I hope you all enjoy "The End Of Panem"!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mockingjays

Nothing's been the same since the bombing of District Twelve. Six months seems to have past so fast when thought of together, but a single day has seemed to pass so slow. I've tried to forget about the pain of loosing my mother, but it's hard. Last week, Cato and I agreed to become the symbols of the rebellion. It took a lot of compromising, but it's happened. Milo, Cato and I are going to be in commercials telling everyone to join the rebellion efforts.

"You're on in three, two, one," a camera man said before pointing at us.

"I'm Katniss," I smiled.

"I'm Cato," He said picking up Milo. "And this is our son, Milo."

"Nine months ago, three hovercrafts were shot out of the sky," I said looking into the camera. "President Snow said that all of us died, but that's not true."

"Katniss and I, along with some of the other tributes, were in a fourth hovercraft, pretending to be on his side," Cato said. "On the ride to where we are, Katniss gave birth to our son."

"I was going to name him after Peeta, but there was no reason to," I said looking over at Peeta. "President Snow has been bringing back tributes and putting them on an island."

"The island is known as District Fourteen," Cato said giving me Milo. "District Fourteen has been supplying The Capital with meat that they can't get from any other district. When the revived tributes get here, they get to create families and live normal lives. Only problem with that is that most kill themselves because they'd rather be dead than alive with no one else knowing it."

"This is how The Capital gets it's meat," I said disgusted. "The bodies given back to the districts aren't their real bodies. There are bones of a person, maybe, but they're nailed shut so we can't open them and see that the body we received isn't the body we sent."

"When Katniss and I both won the Seventy-Fourth Games, President Snow threatened to kill us if we didn't say we were in love," Cato said looking down. "At first, I couldn't really stand Katniss and forced myself to pretend I loved her because it was the only way to keep my sister alive."

"As time passed, we learned to really love each other," I smiled at him. "I couldn't imagine my life being as wonderful without him, but we only met because of the games. Without the fences, we could have met and fallen in love on our own, but that didn't happen. When we met, we wanted to kill each other because it was the only way we would get home to our families."

"Join the rebellion," he said putting an arm around me. "The only way to be free from the games is to help the rebellion in any way you can."

"If the three of us aren't enough of a reason, do it for the loved ones you have or could lose," I said looking at he camera again. "I'm glad we're part of the rebellion because I want my children to be in a world without fear of having to fight to survive."

"Children," Cato asked looking at me.

"Yes, children," I smiled at him. "I'm pregnant."

With that, the camera shut off. Everyone now knew I was pregnant with a second child, but hopefully that would help people realize we're right and that we need to rebel.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I apologize that this chapter is so short, but I will be adding another chapter today! Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Jennifer Lawrence was on "Live With Kelly & Michael" this morning! XD**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pregnancy Feud

(CATO POV)

I stared at Katniss in shock. Being pregnant wasn't impossible because we did have sex, but why wouldn't she tell me earlier? Was she just saying that to make people be on our side? What was going through her head?!

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

He was quiet and I was scared. I tried to read his face, but there was nothing to read. Cato normally would day something. Did I scare him? What's going through his head?

"Cato," I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No," He said taking a step away from me. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What," I asked, trying not to cry.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE PREGNANT," He yelled.

"Cato," Clove softly said with shock in her voice and taking a step towards us.

"NO," Cato yelled taking another step back. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST TELL PANEM THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

"CATO," Clove yelled, running over to my side. "What the hell is wrong with YOU?!"

"Come here Kat," Peeta said extending his hand to me.

Without thinking, I ran to him and cried in his arms. I thought Cato was done having career outburst, but I was wrong. I thought he was going to be happy that we're having another child, but again I was wrong.

"It's ok," Peeta said rubbing my back.

"See what you did," I heard Clove yell. "She's crying! If it weren't for Peeta, she would have ran out of the room! Cato, get your head together! You made your wife CRY!"

* * *

(CATO POV)

"What," I said, voice getting really quiet.

My head was starting to hurt. My last career outburst was almost a year ago, and now I've hurt not just Katniss, but Milo and our future child too.

"I'm sorry," she said looking at me. "Ok, I'm sorry! I just thought you would think it was a creative way to announce my pregnancy, but I guess I was wrong!"

Without saying anything, I walked over, puller her away from Peeta and hugged her. Katniss was the love of my life and carrying my child, again, which means I'm NOT supposed to have outbursts anymore. I felt like the most hated man in all of Panem.

* * *

(MARVEL POV)

I knew there was going to be a heartfelt moment very soon, so I turned the camera on again and interrupted President Snow's feed again.

"I'm sorry," Cato told Katniss while rubbing her back. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry I had another outburst when we thought I was done. I hate yelling and making you upset. Kat, I love you."

"It's hard to completely stop being a career," Clove said picking up Milo and standing beside Katniss. "I haven't seen him have a career outburst in the nine months you guys have lived here, which is better than me. I've only just gotten to having about one a month."

"But you've gotten so much better and you never have them around Katniss or Milo," I said walking around and taking Milo from Clove. "Beside, we meant to have career outburst than we would be living in a constant outburst."

"I love you," Katniss said before kissing Cato. "I know you didn't plan on having an outburst, but it still hurts. If you didn't live in one of the first four districts, you never would have been trained or become a career."

"If I knew I would have met you, I never would have allowed my mother to let me train," Cato said picking Katniss up. "You're the most important thing in my life."

"What about Milo and the baby on the way," Clove teased.

"Them too," Cato smiled. "That's why I agreed to do the commercials and try to get everyone to join the rebellion. I don't want to have to worry about possibly loosing either of our children in the games. I lost Clove, though the loud mouth is alive-"

"HEY," she said hitting his arm. "I am not a loud mouth! I wasn't the one who started the rebellion talks around here, Marvel!"

"I never said you were a loud mouth," I laughed before looking at the camera. "Join the rebellion. Life in Panem isn't easy, so maybe Panem, President Snow, and the Peacekeepers should be eliminated. The only way to know if eliminating Panem, President Snow and the Peacekeepers makes living here in Panem any easier is to give it a try and see."

With that, I walked behind the camera and turn it off again. I could get in huge trouble for "interrupting" a live commercial, but I just hoped people would listen and really join the rebellion after getting real emotion out of Katniss and Cato, along with my self and Clove.

* * *

(CATO POV)

I stood there in shock. How much of that had been aired LIVE throughout Panem?! Did he never turn it off? Did everyone see me letting my career side come out momentarily? HOW MUCH DID EVERYONE SEE?!

"Marvel-" I started to say before he cut me off.

"I turned it off, but turned it back on when you were hugging Katniss and started to apologize," He said looking at me. "I just thought that raw emotion might help our cause, PLUS you guys talked about the career districts and how we really are trained! That will make the other districts join us because they don't get an advantage like that."

I nodded at him. I liked what he was trying to do, but now people might not trust me or anyone from the career district. Everything was hanging on the possibility of the rebellion and this could have made it or broke it.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

Marvel was brilliant. No one wants others to have a disadvantage in the games. I wasn't too sure about it working, but I was sure hoping it would. If this worked out. "Life in Panem isn't easy, so maybe Panem, President Snow, and the Peacekeepers should be eliminated," is a great motto for the rebellion. Everything will work out. We will fight and we will win. Panem will end and when we win, we'll rename the nation to something that represents us, the rebelling districts.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not going to update again until I have at least 5 reviews. It doesn't matter if they're all on chapter one or split on chapters one and two, I just want five reviews. Thank you everyone for reading The End Of Panem! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M NOT OFFICIALLY F***ING PISSED! My cousin moved out Friday, FRIDAY!, and now he's staying here! We move Saturday, THANK GOD because I CAN NOT STAND MY F***ING COUSIN! He's here to "help clean" but all he's done so far is dirty up the bathroom that my mom just cleaned YESTERDAY! He's going to smoke (which the smell makes me sick and I've just been able to walk into his room and not GAG!), shlep through the house (his room to kitchen to outside to kitchen to bathroom to kitchen to room), and dirty the Keurig area (which I don't want him to use because he'll just use up all the coffee and make a huge mess because he's a f***ing slob!. Oh, and I CLEANED that area so I could place the Keurig!)! I can't believe my mother actually is allowing him to stay here! Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight and Minnie will be up and alert again, ALL NIGHT! Yep! Already has a cup of something, a spoon, using the microwave AND been outside! I HATE HIM!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Rebels With A Cause

(KATNISS POV)

The next day, we watched as President Snow told everyone that rebelling was wrong and we would be severely punished. I smiled every time he said that there was no District Fourteen and there were no tributes alive after they died. Finally, at about noon, we decided to give Panem another commercial.

"Rebelling will only cause you harm," President Snow said before Marvel turned on the camera and WE were airing.

"If rebelling will only cause US harm, then why does President Snow have to tell us to stop," I smiled. "Don't you all see? HE'S SCARED! If enough of us fight back, they won't be able to stop us! District Fourteen is real, and District Thirteen just went underground! The dead tributes are alive unless they've killed themselves while here! Clove, Marvel, Peeta, Glimmer, Rue, Thresh, Rose, Jack, and more that I haven't mentioned are alive! You all saw Clove and Marvel yesterday!"

"Help up stop President Snow," Glimmer said walking up and standing next to me. "The only way to stop the games from continuing is to stop President Snow's rein of terror over Panem!"

"Do it for the twelve year olds who lost their family because they had to fight in a blood battle that they had almost no chance in," Rue said coming and standing on my other side.

"Do it for the older brothers and sisters who lost everything because it was either let their little siblings enter the games and die or die themselves," Thresh said standing next to rue.

"You can stop all this by joining in the rebellion," Cato said walking up behind me, along with Clove and Peeta. "Lives may be lost in the fight against The Capital, but is it worth it to not fight and loose at least twenty-three lives every year in the Hunger Games?"

"Clear," Marvel said when he turned the Camera off. "Great job everybody! There's no way people won't join now! We'll fight The Capital, kill President Snow, and win!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I just ended it here, I wanted to update it because SOMEBODY (hareem94) said they were the fifth comment and asked when the next update will be. The next chapter will be a lot longer! I have loads of ideas that I need to get out and it will seem very jam packed when the next 2-3 chapters... APOLOGIES NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's longer than 1, 2 or 3! 1345 words, including title and excluding Author's Notes! I hope you like it! Hopefully it's not confusing.**

**hgismylife379, I didn't mind your "annoying corrections" and you didn't bother me! I'll go beck and look how to make it flow better. For now, I'm just trying to get it up, but you are absolutely right because I don't check it and that makes my writing suffer.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Friend of Foe

(CATO POV)

Our commercials must have been working because there were more and more commercials trying to calm rebels. Every commercial was different, but all wanting "not to fight."

"We need to send at least one person to the districts so we can bring other rebels here," Maggie, the girl we voted as our person in charge, said. "If you're up for it, I'd like you to go Katniss."

"She can't go," I said standing up. "At least not alone! She's three months pregnant and everyone will be out to get her!"

"That's why I want you to go with her," She said looking at me. "Along with Clove, Marvel and Glimmer."

"The Careers," Katniss said looking at me.

"They are the best four at fighting, along with you if needed to fight," She said looking at Katniss. "We will send you and Glimmer with a bow and ten arrows each, Marvel will get two spears, Clove will have throwing knives, and Cato will have two swords."

"I've already made bows that are the perfect size for you two," Will, our District Two weapons maker, said. "I've also made Cloves knives with rough and smooth edges, Marvel's spears are the same way, and Cato's swords are as sharp as can be. I took a swing as two trees outside and the swords cut through them like water."

"I can't wait," Clove smiled. "When are we leaving? I'd love to decapitate come Peacekeepers."

"As soon as Katniss says yes or we find another to take her place," Maggie said looking at Katniss. "So, what do you say?"

"Let's do it," Katniss said smiling at me.

With that, everyone started pushing us towards the door. The hovercraft was outside and ready to go, clothes already packed. Will explained to us that we had to be extremely careful, but we mostly ignored him. Kat and I were more worried about leaving Milo than what could possibly happen to us.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

It was a long ride to District One, but we passed the time with stories. Glimmer told us about her family, mostly her older sister. Diamond, Glimmer's sister, never likes the idea of killing, even though Glimmer had to. Diamond sounds like the type of person who would support our efforts by taking care of children while their parents and siblings fought.

* * *

(GLIMMER POV)

It was easy to slip into District One in the middle of the night, but we had to make sure no Peacekeepers saw us. I hoped my sister hadn't moved because she was our only hiding place.

"Glim," I heard someone yell. "Glimmer is all we need to make this right."

I smiled. Whenever my sister and I needed the other, we would say that was all we needed to make it right. She was still looking out for me. There was only one house with lights on, Diamonds. She was in the same house and still cared about me.

"Quick, follow me," She said leading up into her basement. "The light is on the wall. Find it quick and wait until I say to turn it on."

We quickly went into the basement and Cato found the light. He turned it on, but immediately turned it off. Diamond gave us a nod and closed the door, which was the sign to turn the light on. Just as Cato turned the light on, we heard a knock at Diamond's door and froze.

* * *

(DIAMOND POV)

"Diamond, it's me, open up," I heard outside the door.

Quickly, I opened the door and pulled Rex inside. Almost slamming the door, I hugged him.

"What are you doing here," I asked him. "You know no one is supposed to be outside after dark. It's grounds for a, public, twenty whipping in the streets!"

"I heard you," he smiled. "Is she really here?"

"Rex, I-"

"I want to help," He said. "I know you'll join her, and I want to too! I never wanted her to go into the games, but she was dead set against me. Di, you know how upset I was when she was killed. I stayed here for a week straight just because it was the closest I would ever get to her again. I loved her and need to see her."

* * *

(GLIMMER POV)

"Turn it off," I said to Cato.

When he turned it off, I opened the door. Was this REALLY Rex, MY Rex? I had to see. When I looked, I smiled because it was really him.

"She's not here," Di said to him. "Besides, you'll just go tell the Peacekeepers because you hate that people are rebelling! You want them to stop because that's not what Glim would want, but she does! She was in that commercial FOR the Rebellion and you STILL don't want to!"

"That's not it, I-"

"And get me killed," I said with the door behind me closed and the curtain back in front of it. "If you really loved me, you would be helping me and WANTING to rebel!"

"I haven't been holding meetings to fight against the rebellion," He said loudly. "I only said that so Peacekeepers would let me hold them! I'm having one now, at my house, next door! One word and they'd all be here ready to help!"

"Well get them and prove it," I said strong. "I need to see for my own eyes."

When Rex left, the others ran out the back to get to the hovercraft. If Rex was lying, I didn't want them dying too.

* * *

(MARVEL POV)

On our way back to the hovercraft, I told everyone I was going to get some extra help. Clove didn't want me to go off alone, but I slipped off when they weren't looking. I needed to get to my parents. My mother, father, brothers and sister needed to come with us. Since I was born, my parents hated the games and I knew they would be on our side.

"I don't have time to explain, but we have to go," I said when my little brother answered the door.

"Mommy," Dylan called. "It's nothing, but everything!"

I looked at him confused, but everyone came to the door. They smiled, nodded their heads and followed me.

* * *

(CLOVE POV)

When we got to the hovercraft, I realized Marvel was missing. I tried not to freak out, but it was nearly impossible. He could be out there dead on the street.

"Sorry," Marvel said running onto the hovercraft and hugging me. "I thought we could use a little help."

Behind him, were seven people. He introduced us to his parents, two brothers and sister before introducing his neighbors. He said his neighbors hated the games because their little girl was killed the year before our games.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

I was just about to suggest that someone go check on Glimmer, but she came strolling up like it was no big deal. At her side was her sister and behind them were about twenty people.

"This almost looks like a real rebellion," I said quietly.

"Let's go," I heard Cato tell the pilot and we were off.

* * *

(CATO POV)

The trip back to District Fourteen seemed a lot shorter. As soon as the rebels were off the hovercraft, we took off to District Two.

District Two seemed quieter than normal, but Clove and I lead the way. Before we knew what was going on, there was a big crowd around us. I was about to draw my sword when I saw Clove smiled. They weren't here to hurt us, they were here to help us.

Katniss and I directed them to the hovercraft, while the others stood along the way to help. About 50 people come with us, more staying behind to help the rebellion efforts.

We dropped them off in District Fourteen and flew off again. Last stop for the night, District three. We assumed that we had rebels there because of one and two, but little did we know, we were in for a huge surprise.

* * *

**A/N: There's your cliffy! I hopefully will have another chapter or two up today. I'm really getting into this story for the fact that I want to write out every idea in my head. If I hadn't stopped there, you would have probably ended with a double chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! Not much else to say...**

* * *

(CATO POV)

District Three was complete surrounded by an electrified fence dome! There was no way of getting in or coming out. The five of us tried to convince the pilot to land and let us explore to try to get in and out, but he refused and brought us home. We had to be able to do something. Somehow, we had to be able to get in and out.

(KATNISS POV)

After the upset about District Three, everything was different. Four, Five and Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten were easy to get supporters from. Eleven was already having constant battles with the Peacekeepers, so instead or taking away forces there we helped for a while.

Fighting and killing Peacekeepers was so simple, but I felt bad. I didn't want to cause more bloodshed than needed and it felt like there was too much bring shed.

* * *

(CLOVE POV)

The under ground living spaces were being expanded constantly. We needed a bigger daycare, we needed more housing, we needed a bigger dinning hall, everything was too small!

About two weeks after collecting rebels, we were finally making another commercial.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

"Rebelling is worthless because you will all die." President Snow was saying. "People are being killed every day because they do not know how to fight and the Peacekeepers are trying to do just that, keep the peace."

"If Peacekeepers were only trying to keep the peace then they wouldn't be killing hundreds of people," I said angrily when Marvel turned the camera on. "District Eleven is in a constant blood bath trying to save what's left of their district! District One is afraid to leave their homes at night with the fear of being publicly whipped! District ten is being starved! Don't you see what's happening?! They're making us fight against not just them, but time and ourselves! District Twelve was bombed and all they did was mine coal! We didn't stand a chance in the games and we didn't stand a chance fighting because we were the underdogs! The rebellion is where the underdogs get the upper hand, where we can do anything, including end Panem! Life here isn't easy, so we have to make it that way! Fight or not fight? How about live in constant fear or do what's right! Join the rebellion!"

* * *

(CATO POV)

"Tomorrow we have to do it," Maggie said. "If we don't strike soon, they're going to be able to defeat us! Tomorrow at dawn, we're going to The Capital. Tomorrow at dawn, we fight."

Her words kept playing in my head as I tried to get some sleep. Soon, Katniss and I would be back in The Capital, fighting and killing anyone who got in our way. Soon, we would be fighting for the safety of everyone, for freedom from the games.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

I opened my eyes and saw the sun starting to rise. I knew we only had a couple of moments, so I closed my eyes tight and mentally got myself ready.

"UP," I heard Maggie yelling down the hall. "IT'S TIME TO FIGHT! UP! IT'S TIME TO WIN! UP! IT'S TIME TO MOVE! IT'S TIME! IT'S TIME! IT'S TIME!"

I almost literally rolled out of bed and got ready. I didn't want to fight, but I had to. We had to go today because Maggie said so and we already had the hovercrafts here.

* * *

(EFFIE POV)

I smiled as girls ran onto my designated hovercraft. Girls and boys were separated because we had to make them look like Capital citizens, which meant changing.

"Alright ladies," I said standing on a seat. "Quickly change into one of the dresses in the buckets and put on a wig! Colors have to match so match them well! We don't want anyone to suspect us of being rebels!"

"Before you change, come up front for a quick spray to color your skin," Katniss called. "It's not permanent and will come off in your next shower, but Capital citizens have colored skin as well as crazy clothes!"

"Not everyone though, so not everyone needs skin paint," I smiled at Katniss.

* * *

(CATO POV)

Some people were getting their skin painted, but everyone was getting ready. We were really looking like Capital Citizens now. Effie and Cinna were allowing us to stay in their homes for a short amount of time, until noon when we strike.

"Alright everyone, follow me and stay close," Cinna said as we started to land. "And, whatever you do, act natural! Don't make eye contact, but hold yourself tall. You are a high end citizen of Panem!"

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

We waited until the doors open and we followed behind Effie and Cinna. For a minute, we got separated and no one knew were they were. We acted natural and just kept walking forward until we saw then again. It took about ten minutes to walk from where we were dropped off to where they lived. Lucky for us, they lived right next door to one another.

Inside the hovercraft, we were numbered off. Ones will be with Effie and twos will be with Cinna. The numbering started with me on the girl's hovercraft and Cato on the boy's. The idea of having to kill innocent people made me feel sick, but I pushed the nerves aside because it was the right thing to do.

* * *

(DIAMOND POV)

I smiled as I watched Milo and the other kids playing quietly or napping. Most of their parents should be in the capital, fighting to keep them safe from the games. The others had sadly lost their parents before we had gotten to their district, which is why I decided to stay in the daycare with them. The kids without parents are the ones who need people to love them and who better to do that than other kids in their shoes and someone who had to raise her sister on her own.

"Di," I heard a little voice ask.

"What's wrong Lily," I asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for staying here and taking care of us," She said quietly. "It's not easy to take care of a bunch of kids."

"No need to thank me," I smiled. "I actually asked to stay with you guys because no one deserves to be alone or with someone who wouldn't treat them the same as other kids."

* * *

(MELODY POV)

I picked up one of the rabbits and pet it. It was almost noon and soon Katniss, Cato, and Prim would be fighting The Capital in the place they knew. I worried about Prim because thirteen and afraid to hurt a FLY until Katniss left for the games. I was worried about Cato because I almost lost him once and I couldn't bare to see Milo and his other child grow up without a father like me. Mostly, I worried about Katniss because she was pregnant with my niece or nephew and refused to listen to anyone who told her to sit down or relax. My family was strong, but they had no idea how much their being gone worried me.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

We watched the seconds tick by on Effie's wall clock. I took a deep breath as we started to count down the final seconds. Tick, ten seconds. Tick, tick, tick. Seven left. Tick, tick, tick, tick. One last quick deep breath. Three, two, one. The clock struck noon.

"FOR FREEDOM," Maggie yelled as she opened Effie's door, army behind her.

* * *

**A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! The fight had begun! What do YOU think will happen?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone. On March 23 I moved and everything's been kinda crazy, plus school started back yesterday, so for a while, chapters will either be shorter or take longer to come out. I'm going to try to keep them longer because I know you like them, but it might take up to a week to post. I just wanted you all to know before you got to this chapter. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ambushed

(MELODY POV)

"Everyone," we heard over the intercom, installed by District Three tributes. "The rebellion has officially taken to the streets of the Capital. Keeps your thoughts and best wishes with our men and women fighting to make this a better nation."

* * *

(PRIM POV)

We followed Maggie, weapons at the ready. Panem was about to become a blood bath for anyone who got in our way, but we were told to have no mercy except on pregnant women and children who didn't try to fight us.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

I ran out with the others, but I was much slower. It was hard for me to run with extra weight on me, but I kept pushing myself to run faster. Before I knew what was going on, we were ambushed. We all drew our weapons and fought, but it was at that moment that I realized this was going to be a harder fight than we planned for.

* * *

(MELODY POV)

I became absolutely terrified. What if something happened and everyone was killed. What if I never saw Prim, Cato and Katniss again? I could loose almost everyone in the blink of an eye and become an orphan like so many of the children here. I tried to stay calm, but it was hard. Finally, I got up and ran to the daycare. my nephew might not know what's going on, but we needed each other right now.

* * *

(CATO POV)

I took a deep breath and tried to have a career outburst. It wasn't working until I saw someone push Katniss to the ground. The fury inside me exploded and I became the career I was made into.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

Someone pushed me over. I looked at them and saw it was a woman who looked terrified. She bent over, held me to the ground and spoke to me.

"Stay down and don't move," She said quietly and quickly. "Act dead."

She got up and ran off without another word. I didn't want to listen to her, but I did. I was tired and didn't want to be here fighting.

* * *

(DIAMOND POV)

I tried not to pay attention to the fear growing inside me. I already lost my sister once and I didn't want to loose her again. Every second passing was a second that could hold her last breath.

* * *

(CLOVE POV)

I looked over and saw Cato killing like a mad man. Looking for Katniss, I saw her on the ground and realized what had happened. Katniss was killed and Cato was in a blind rage over loosing her. I had to stop him, get him out of his career state, but there was no way to do that without getting hurt in the process.

* * *

(MELODY POV)

I ran into the daycare and picked up Milo. He fussed a little, but stopped when he saw my face. When I saw him smile, I saw Cato. Milo had the same face as Cato did, at least according to the pictures I saw. I tried to smile for him, but it was no use. Cato and Katniss could die. We could soon be alone.

* * *

(MARVEL POV)

We were loosing. There were too many people down to not be loosing. I looked around and saw how wrong I was. We were winning. Most of the people down were actual citizens of The Capital! We might pull through this after all. We might win!

I was momentarily happy until I saw her. She was on the ground, just laying there. Someone had killed her. I ran over to check on her to see if it was true because I didn't want to believe it. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be.

* * *

(DIAMOND POV)

Melody looked terrified as she held Milo. I could see in her eyes that she missed her brother as much as I missed Glimmer. It seemed so strange to be here alone without her again.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

I felt a hand go under my neck and tried to stay still. Maybe this was a trap to see if I was really dead. Obviously I was't, but I couldn't let them believe the truth.

"Katniss," I heard Marvel's voice say. "Please don't be dead. You're family needs you. We need you. I need you."

* * *

(MELODY POV)

"No news yet on the rebellion, but we should know soon," was heard over the intercom.

I didn't care and neither did anyone else. All we wanted to know was about what was happening, not no news!

* * *

(CATO POV)

I looked over at Katniss and got more enraged when I saw Marvel holding her. There was nothing more in the world I wanted to do more than kill him, but I kept my attention at the people trying to kill me. If I killed Marvel, Clove would never forgive me.

* * *

(DIAMOND POV)

The seconds passed in agony. All i wanted was to know Glimmer and the rebels were alright and winning.

* * *

(CLOVE POV)

I was terrified at every swipe of a blade. Katniss was gone, Cato was in his career state and Marvel was no where to be seen. When I finally found Marvel, I froze. He was holding Katniss.

* * *

(MELODY POV)

A woman came up to me and asked if she could confess something to me and not tell anyone. I was a little scared, but I said alright because there was no way she would hurt me when so many other people were in the dinning hall with us.

"I have a son, Marvel, but his father isn't the same as the rest of my children," She said looking down.

I was confused. Why would she tell me this and not her husband or children? I mean I just met her and she's telling me her son isn't her husbands, WHY?!

"He knows, but not anyone else," She sighed. "I just needed to tell someone because I've been holding that in and after tonight I'm not going to be around anymore. I can't live with myself. My husband was only gone for two weeks and I couldn't handle being alone. When Marvel's father found out about me being married, he ran off and I never saw him again. Katniss is a sweet girl and looks so much like her father."

I was confused. First she talked about a man she slept with, GROSS, and then switched the subject to Katniss. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN?!

* * *

(MARVEL POV)

"Please Kat, come back," I cried to her. "Katniss please."

I couldn't loose her now that I finally had her. I never understood what my mom had meant when she said my father wasn't meant to be in District One. When I saw her before I was taken to the Capital, she cried for me to be careful and not kill anyone named Everdeen. It all made sense when I saw Katniss. Everdeen wasn't a first name, it was a last. Like my father, she had a voice that Mockingjays loved. She sang the same song that my father had taught my mother. Katniss Everdeen was the only connection I had to my father because she was the only living piece of him besides myself and Prim. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, was my sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it's SUPER short, but I'm having really bad writer's block with this story. PM me if you have any ideas because I'm stuck...**

* * *

Chapter 7: Injuries

(CATO POV)

With one final swing, I watched as the last capital citizen ambushing us fell to the ground. Everyone cheered for our victory, except me. I searched the bodies to find the girl who killed Katniss, but she wasn't there.

"Kat," I said walking up and taking her from Marvel. "We won. I bet there will be more fighting later, but we won the first battle. The only injuries were a cut on Gale's leg, which he fought through, and a good cut on Prim's arm, who's attacker got cut in half by yours truly. Other than them, you're the only other injury I know of."

"I'm not hurt," I heard.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

"I'm not hurt," I said a little raspy. "That girl pushed me over and told me to stay down and act dead."

"KAT," Cato yelled before smashing his lips on mine.

I laughed and kissed him back, trying and failing to hold back my smiled. This was the man I was in love with, who could tell I was upset just from looking at me when as I walked in the door with my mask on.

"I thought you were really gone," He said holding me close. "Don't scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry," I said throwing my arms around his neck. "I promise I won't."

* * *

(MELODY POV)

"The rebels were ambushed," The intercoms rang out. "There were a few injuries, but no fatalities. The injured are being taken back to Effie and Cinna's to be fixed up."

The daycare grew loud as everyone started cheering.

* * *

(DIAMOND POV)

"Alright, alright, settle down," I said quieting the kids. "It's great that no one was fatally injured, but we need to stay quiet for the children who are still sleeping."

The kids sighed, but I was glad to see that everyone was as excited about everyone being alive as I was.

* * *

(EFFIE POV)

Prim's arm was in really bad shape. Her cut went all the way to the bone. I had emergency creams, ointments and wraps put aside for instances like this, but I didn't know it was going to be this bad.

Since the talk of the rebellion, The Capital medical supplies store was filling up with things we might need. If you joined The Capital's army, you got fifty percent off all supplies, which I did so I could buy more and help the rebels with ideas.


	8. AN

**ATTENTION READERS!**

**I am having complete writer's block and every time I try to get back to it and write more, the block is still there. What I need for you all is ideas. Just review this chapter or send me a PM with any ideas! Even the tiniest of ideas could help spark the writer in me to be able to get past this terrible writer's block. Please! I'm counting on you guys to help me get this story back up and flying. I apologize that I haven't been able to update this story because I really want to! Your ideas don't have to be descriptive because I can add the details, I just need help! I really am sorry that I haven't been able to update this story, honest! Any ideas will help. Please. I'm counting on you. Also, if I use your idea(s) then I'll credit you in the TOP Author's Note and tell everyone that your idea sparked that chapter!**

**A thousand apologies,**

**Doodelio-kid**

**P.S. I really am sorry that I haven't updated and am in such a writer's block that I need help from you wonderful readers.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Skip the usual into and chanter/title. Here's 8, finally!**

* * *

(PRIM POV)

I tried to stay calm as Effie worked on my cut. My arm was covered in blood so I knew it was bad, but Effie kept saying it was just a deep scratch. I didn't believe her because it wasn't stopping. After a while, my vision started getting hazy and voices got deeper and slower. I knew what was going to happen, but I prayed I wouldn't. The rebellion needed me.

(MAGGIE POV)

"We're lucky we won," I exclaimed. "But we need to keep fighting! That was just a small taste of what we'll be experiencing throughout this battle! Keep your heads up and keep fighting! Gale and Prim will be fine, only disappointed that they won't be able to be with us when we overthrow Snow!"

I smiled, held my sword high and continued down the street. We were headed to pay President Snow a visit he'd never forget!

(KATNISS POV)

I looked at Cato as the rebels started to follow Maggie. He looked back and we both knew what we had to do.

"Let's go," I said, taking his hand and slowly walking backwards towards Effie and Cinna's.

"Are we headed back," Clove whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I whispered back. "Effie was happy to bring us home when I talked to her on the hovercraft. You can continue here if you want-"

"I'm coming," She said taking my other hand. "I'll get Marvel. He was smart to spy on her. Without him, we never would have known the truth about her."

(MAGGIE POV)

I smiled as my troops followed close behind me. One street down. One street closer to Snow. We were so close, I could almost smell him roses. I couldn't wait to see his face. Not just were we one street closer to the "murdering" president of Panem, we were one step closer to my father.

(EFFIE POV)

"Cinna, Gale and Prim are already on their way to the hovercraft," I said when she saw Katniss and Cato. "We're just waiting on you guys. Where are Glimmer, Peeta, Clove and Marvel?"

"Clove's getting them," Katniss said. "The sooner they get back, the sooner we can end this."

"Get back to the hovercraft," I said. "I'll wait for them. We need to get you guys out of here before the bombs come."

"Ok and thank you," Cato said hugging me before running off to the hovercraft with Katniss.

(CLOVE POV)

"Marvel," I said tapping his shoulder. "Find Peeta, I'm going to get Glimmer."

I was scared to leave his side, but we had to get away! The bomber would be on its way as soon as we took off. Anyone not on had the very high change of being killed, especially anyone around Maggie.

"Glimmer," I said hugging her. "I know you want to be up front, but let's be in the back so we can watch everyones backs."

(GLIMMER POV)

"Go, I need to tell Rex," I said, not waiting for Clove's response.

I was worried that maybe he was somewhere right next to Maggie, but he was only a little bit ahead of where I was. I jumped on his back, laughing as he almost fell over.

"Clove and I are going to the back to protect everyone from an ambush from behind," I said loud enough that others could hear. "Come with us."

"Ok," he said turning around and walking back to Clove.

(MARVEL POV)

I walked through the group of soldiers trying to find Peeta, but he was no where to be seen. Lost in thought, I bumped into someone.

"Careful," Peeta said turning around. "Hey Marvel."

"Katniss needs you," I said, not sure what to tell him since he didn't know about Maggie.

"Where is she," He asked worried.

"In the back, she sat down before I came to find you," I said.

Peeta and I started walking to the back of the group. I saw Clove and smiled, knowing she had found and warned Glimmer.

(PEETA POV)

Katniss wasn't in the back, but Marvel said he'd bring me to her. I believed him, though I was sure he was hiding something from me. Katniss should be in sight because we hadn't turned any corners since our first fight.

"Come on," Clove said quietly starting to run back to where the first battle took place.

I was totally confused. I understand Kat needing me, but what about everyone else and why couldn't we see her.

* * *

**A/N: The idea was sparked by someone, but I'll credit them next chapter when it becomes clearer what's going on. If you think these are from your idea, message me and I'll tell you if it is and where it's headed because YOU deserve to know. I know it's a short chapter, but I just wanted to get something posted to show you guys that I HAVE started writing it again! 5 reviews for Chapter 9, 10 and I'll do a double chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: YAY!**

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

I walked onto the hovercraft and sat at Prim's side. Her arm was extremely bloody and probably would need lots of care to get better, which most likely probably never return to normal function.

"Heyy," Clove yelled running in. "Let's go home so we don't get blown!"

"Thanks for telling my parents to stay home and pretend they were coming," Marvel smiled at Clove. "It's nice to know my parents aren't going to possibly be splotched."

(PEETA POV)

"What's going on," I asked, utterly confused. "We came here to fight, now we're just going to go home and do nothing?"

"This was the plan all along," Cato said pulling me aside. "Marvel found out her Maggie really is and she's bad news. She's only bringing us to Snow because she's getting revenge for us humiliating him."

"That's impossible," I yelled. "Maggie hates Snow more than we do! She lost her entire family because of him and he moved her to another district to be raised by people who never took the time to get to know her!"

"She's a lier," He said, obviously trying to stay calm. "Maggie's only true statement was that she brought a friend, though she was only trying to get close to us to hurt us more. She doesn't really even care about us in the slightest! Snow sent her and she's not going to disappoint her stupid father!"

"I heard every word of it," Marvel chimed in. "She was in her room, stupid for not realizing the door was cracked, and told her Sicily everything was going according to plan. She even said you were wrapped around her finger, ready to do whatever she asked!

"Go back and be with her," Katniss said. "Just remember this Peeta, we won't be waiting on the sidelines when she makes a fool out of you!"

"There you two are," Effie smiled. "Now we can get going, unless you want to get off."

"I'm staying," I said. "You wouldn't be saying any of this if it weren't true. It does kind of make sense though because how would she know the Capital battle strategy so well unless she was one herself. How exactly do you plan on stopping her?"

(CATO POV)

I smiled. He deserved to know, but not quite yet. When we got back to the island, I'd escort him to him room and explain everything in detail. Maggie, Sicily, and the others who didn't pretend to go with them were going to be given a little gift that would show them that we, the real resistance, aren't a force to be messing with. As I talked with Peeta, Katniss and Milo would go back on the air and erge people to be careful if they fought. Just because something seems good doesn't mean that it is.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I was busy with my summer course, unpacking, arranging, rearranging, helping my parents, and working on my newest project. I SWEAR TO YOU ALL, the next chapter WILL be at least 1,000 words OR MORE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have to apologize to everyone. I was going to update, but my life has been really hectic since I promised (though I broke it). It's hard to update when I barely get online besides school. Also, I've lost interest in my stories, but am leaving them up because I WILL get back to them some day. I'll be going through another I love "_" phase and will be able to write for hours, updating probably every other day! If you have any suggestions, please PM me and I'll keep them in mind for when I get back to writing End Of Panem, Missing Piece Of Me, and Secrets In Plain Sight. SIPS will be able to be updated when I get home because I have a few chapters saved on a flash drive.  
**

* * *

**Also, I'm taking suggestions for One Direction (my currently obsession, mostly Niall XD) one shots. I'm not afraid to write rated M (male on male) stories so just PM me. I'll be making a "story" of one shots if anyone actually messages me.**


End file.
